Raccoon Survivors : Josh's Story
by Eternal-Darkness1
Summary: A town called Raccoon City has been infected with a Virus made by a pharmeceutical company named umbrella. When the whole town turns nto flesh-eating monsters how long can Josh survive? r/r PLEASe


Raccoon Survivors  
  
By: NemiSis  
  
A/N This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I know it is very short but If I get good reviews then I will add more chapters, and please remember that I am writing just for fun and If I make errors it doesn't really matter its not like their gonna be a book coming out. Enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been three days since the virus started to go through my city, the city that most people call Raccoon City. It spread so fast that in a matter of days the whole city was infected with the horrible virus. No one really knows how it got here but a few people have some far out theories that I would never believe. We just left those people alone and labeled them Crazy people, Nutjobs you know. Well, now when I think back we should have listened to them. If we did then maybe this all wouldn't have happened.  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day but no one was really out here to enjoy it but me (Josh) and my friend Michael. Most people were at home in bed, sick, infected with the Virus. My mother, Father, and my little sister had the Virus and so did Michael's Mom. Michael's mother was all of the family Michael had so if she died then she died then they would have to take him to an Adoption Center or an Orphanage. We were a little hungry so we both walked to the Michelle's Diner to grab a bite to eat. We wanted to do something fun this weekend so we had decided to go to the Raccoon Woods, Hitch up a tent, and stay there all weekend. It seemed like a really great and fun idea at the time. So after we had eaten we went to my house and took the tent out to the woods where we set it up and arranged around everything we wanted. This seemed like a great start to the weekend and I couldn't wait for it to get started.  
  
The day started and we fished and did all of the things you do when camping like you know, explore the area stuff like that. There wasn't much to do around the woods so we just sat down on some rocks next to a stream and just started to talk about video games and computers when Michael brought up something that he had never brought up before.  
  
"Do you think they'll live through this?" He asked in a calm voice  
  
I didn't know what to say. He just sat there and started at me after he asked the question I just looked back at him and said  
  
"Yea of course the will." I said to him trying to be reassuring.  
  
After that awkward moment the, conversation came to and end and we headed back to camp because it was getting late.  
  
That night around 10:00pm we sat up in our sleeping bags talking about who caught the biggest fish when we heard a faint rustle of leaves outside. We shrugged it off thinking it was just a dog or something but this time we heard it again followed by a loud, sad, inhuman moan that sounded through the whole woods.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Josh exclaimed with fear rising in his voice  
  
"I dunno but just stay calm." I answered  
  
Right after I had finished my sentence a silhouette of a man walked past our tent he had his arms outstretched and his feet were shuffling very slow like he was drunk. I was frozen on the spot my eyes glued to the silhouette against our tent. He continued to shuffle past our tent towards Raccoon City. After I could not hear him walking anymore or heard no sounds of anything I turned to Josh who was shaking with fear next to me.  
  
"We have to warn somebody before that thing reaches the city." I said to him  
  
"We also need to get to our houses and check on our parents. We don't know how many of those things are loose in our city."  
  
At that we both left the tent leaving all of our belongings behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, so how was it? I hope you guys liked it I had a lot of fun writing it please r/r if I get enough good reviews then I will continue this. Oh and I forgot to put at the beginning that I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters If I did I would not be writing this fanfic. Well duh. 


End file.
